The Doll Chronicles 1: Self Suffocation
by The More Loving One
Summary: Him takes Bubbles away to an evil place. A place that slowly drives her insane, and changes her. And the company of a doll is all she has to live for... Darkfic! Please don't read if you're sensitive to evilness!


Self-Suffocating

_And we were taught to feel, perhaps too much, the self-suffocating power of our solitude..._

Him has taken me to this horrible place, seperating me from the things I love. The place smells of blood. Blood and misery. Screams ring through the blank halls. People shiver and convulse, speaking to themselves. Doctors run back and forth, carrying needles, straight jackets, and other crude devices. I open my mouth, unable to speak. Him laughs at me, and suddenly a loud wailing fills the room. A child in a blood-matted hospital gown dashes past us, screaming and moaning. She has black hair and a bloody baby doll in her hand.

"Welcome to your trial, Bubbles. You are to stay here for a month, and endure everything." Tears spring to my eyes and I get down on my knees.

"NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! NO!" Him tears himself away from me, smirking cruelly.

"You will stay here. I will be back to collect you at the end of the month." He disappears and two doctors with cruel eyes and smiles walk over to me and pick me up. My lithe body is no match for the brutes. They easily overpower me, and tie me to a wheelchair. Tears pour onto my skin, and a few nurses wheel me into a small room. They give me a shot that makes me feel numb and weak, and force me into a hospital gown. They untie me and leave, throwing me a small doll. I stare at it, but it gives me no comfort. I miss Octi. I miss my sisters. Hell, I even miss my counterpart.

The doll mocks me. It's cold black eyes stare into my soul. I shriek and throw it away from me, then inexplicably go to get it. My fingers carress it's face.

"Mine...", I whisper possessively. The doll's smile is forced, grotesque. My heart longs to take away its pain. I curl into a ball on the hard, cold, bed. I ignore the sharp pain of something sharp in my arm, and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blood mixes into my tears. The cuts on my face sting and I feel the cold air burning them. A laugh escapes my throat. A manic, desperate laugh. The doll laughs with me, and climbs onto my hospital gown. It's grin never falters as it continues upwards, and sits on my shoulders. It's plastic head turns to my ear and it whispers to me. It tells me what to do. Blood-streaked blonde hair falls into my eyes. The doll's hand pushes it away.<p>

I smirk cruelly as a hand delivers me some food. I crawl past the plate and bite the hand. Iron blood pours into my mouth, and a high-pitched scream reverberates in my head. I suck the bloo down, and the doll strokes my head in approval.

"Blood...", it whispers. It slides into my hand.

"Let go... Sleep...", the doll commands. I nod, and release my teeth. I head to the metal posts where I slept and felt the nail dig into my skin, like it did every night. A small piece of my mind wants to move it, but a greater part of me enjoys knowing it's there. I feel myself falling asleep, holding the doll to my chest, so far gone I don't feel the sharp teeth puncture my skin...

* * *

><p>I drag my nail down the wall, watching as the blood pools on my finger and drips down into my palm. The doll laughs and strokes my face.<p>

"Good, pet. You'll be out soon." I rack my memory for this 'out'. i don't remember anything.

"Out?", I ask. The doll nods, and cries a bloody tear.

"He will come for you. The Master. You will go with him."

"Will you come with me?", I ask. The doll ponders this.

"If the Master agrees.", the doll responds. I nod, satisfied with the answer. A nurse walks in the door, then wrinkles her nose at the rotting food that laid untouched.

"It's time for your shot.", she whispers in horror. The doll laughs in my ear, then tells me what to say.

"If I get shot, do I get your blood?" The nurse pales. They had sent her to me, the cannibal child.

"It's not good to drink blood.", she says, falling into a patronizing attitude. I smirk and stand up.

"It's good to us.", I say, latching onto her wrist. She screams and throws me off. A burly orderly comes in and wraps a straight jacket around my thin body. I spit into his face and the doll falls into the soft cradle of my arms. The doctor tries to take it from me. I scream and bite him.

"Don't let me go, pet. I need you.", the doll whispers.

"Don't touch!", I hiss violently. The doctor and nurse grip my shoulders, avoiding the doll, and walk me out. We end up in a small, dimly-lit room, and the nurse fills the needle. She injects it into mu skin. I laugh at the burning, and she scowls at me. The burly man takes me back to my room, where I make another mark on the wall. Two more days, and the master would come. But who was the Master? What did he want with cannabalistic me? The doll smiles it's evil, tender, smile at me.

"Go to sleep. Sleep..." I fall into the cold shadowy blackness, and miss the claw that gently caresses my head...

* * *

><p>I make the final mark right as the doctors slam open my door. They pick me up, and I barely manage to grab the doll.<p>

"Pet...", a voice whispers. I glance at the doll, and then up at the tall figure waiting in the hall. I take him in. Red skin, claws, and glowing green eyes. He steps forward and takes me into his arm.

"Pet...", he whispers again. He turns on his heel, and the doll slips out of my hands, falling... Falling... It smahes into the floor, losing an arm and a leg. I snap. Screaming, fighting, I dash out of his arms and pick up the doll. A blood tear falls out of its eye, and I shriek in pain. The Master takes the doll and sews it back together, leaving rows of jagged black stitches in its skin. He hands it back to me. I clutch it, and take the Master's claw. We disappear into the shadows, and the cold/warm sensations lull me to sleep.

I awaken to a shriek of surprise in pain. A pair of pink eyes stare into mine, though I've forgotten their color.

"Get away.", I whisper lowly, scrambling away from the unfamiliar figure. The Master wraps his claws around me and I feel safe again.

"Master...", I whisper. He clutches me.

"Mine...", he whispers in the same way I had done for the doll. We leave again, leaving two crying girls on the ground. The doll smiles.

"You have us now. You do not need them." I nod again, holding the doll close.


End file.
